Flesh
by l0velyfe
Summary: Set post-Avengers. Loki is held prisoner in Asgard - that is, until the newly crowned king comes to his rescue. But Thor has a punishment of his own.


**Flesh**

Writtenby_ Illuminate the Shadows_

Beta'dby_ Innocent Sinner in Hell_

* * *

It was quiet. Prisoners were beaten if they cried out in agony. They were fortunate to have the ability.

The permanent cells were cemented with concrete. They were grimy; walls coated with slime that had gathered over hundreds of thousands of years. The smell of urine and feces did not bother the prisoners and guards. The only source of light was a single torch every six cells or so, burning infinitely due to the spell that had been cast upon them. There was not a trace of magic, save for the torches. Prisoners were generally allowed to roam the small space of their cells. A mattress settled in the corner and a toilet opposite of it. Meals were delivered twice a day.

Loki was not allowed to roam his cell. Obviously Odin found him to be a danger, still, even though he could not match the brute strength of the Asgardian guards. Stripped of his magic, he posed no threat. Blindfolded and gagged, he had been thrown into the cell the moment he had returned from Midgard. Now, stitches had replaced the gag. An expert seamstress had sewn them cleanly, but they were crusted with blood from the ripping of sensitive skin time and time again. He enjoyed the pain. It was proof that he still existed.

Loki's hands were chained behind his back with thick, metal cuffs that bit into his sore wrists. His figure was heaped against the wall. He did not move often; he had no need to. He could not eat. Sleep provided a false sense of security, and it did not come to him most nights. He sat in silence, his trance broken every so often by the shifting of chains or flushing of toilets. The shuffle of footsteps warned him that someone was approaching.

The guard unlocked his cell, keys clanging against metal. Without a word of explanation, he drew near and yanked him up by his arm. Loki found it difficult to stand, and stumbled down the corridor alongside the guard as the man held fast to his arm. Sensitive ears picked up the dripping of water.

The guard unlocked one hand from the cuffs and shoved him forward. Loki found himself standing in a small bathing area with a water nozzle positioned a foot or so above his head on the grimy wall. "Bathe," the guard ordered, turning to allow the man some privacy. Grudgingly, Loki removed his tunic and trousers. He found it difficult to wash his body and hair properly with a cuff dangling from one hand, but it felt good to remove the layer of dirt from his skin. He scrubbed the oils into his hair twice and rinsed before the guard gave him a mild warning. Loki ceased the water flow. There was nothing to dry himself with, but he found a new set of clothing sitting upon a bench. The moment he had thrown them on, the guard hastily grabbed his wrist and cuffed his second hand once more before leading him back into his cell and throwing him in. Loki's shoulder hit the wall painfully and he sank to the ground as the guard locked the cell door behind him.

It must have been hours or perhaps even days when Loki's ears picked up the sound of the dungeons door slamming shut. Visitors did not appear in the dungeons very often. It was odd to see a member of Asgard within such an awful environment – and even more strange when royalty dared to trespass in such conditions. Naturally, it caused a bit of a commotion when the newly crowned king of Asgard paid the criminals a visit in the late afternoon.

"_Brother?"_

The single, harmless word caused him more pain than the needle had as it pierced his skin, dragging thread through it. After a long moment of absolute silence, the man in the next cell down clung to the bars. "Sir, your majesty, please listen! I did not do anything wrong! Please, let me out of here!"

"**Silence!" **the guard growled. The man became quiet.

Finally, the head rose slowly until eyes came into view. Although, they were not the vibrant emerald eyes Thor knew. These were dull and lifeless. Almost faded in colour. It pained his heart to think that his brother had become so weak. Had the God of Mischief finally fallen?

He stood there for such a long time, gazing at him with sad baby blue eyes that Loki thought he had simply come down into the filthy dungeons to stare. He sat, motionless, save for the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His still-wet hair clung to the back of his neck, cold now. Thor frowned and turned to the guard – a different man than before.

"These conditions are not fit for a prince of Asgard. Remove him from that cell."

"Your majesty, the All-Father demanded that he remain here for–"

"He is not king anymore."

The guard stared for a moment, and then nodded, expression neutral. "Yes sir."

Loki twitched away from the larger man as he reached behind him, unlocking the cuffs from the chains upon the wall. He pulled Loki to a standing position – gently; he did not dare to yank him roughly in front of Thor. Loki's legs were still sore and refused to support his weight entirely. The guard half-dragged, half-lead the slighter man to the open door of the cell where Thor waited patiently.

"My thanks to you. Carry on." With a nod, the guard turned and disappeared down the dim hallway. Thor's hand pressed to the small of Loki's back, guiding him down the hall. Stumbling slightly, Loki followed, as silent as ever.

They did not pass many on their journey to their destination – which was unknown to Loki until they arrived at Thor's bedchambers. Loki watched with begrudging eyes as Thor unlocked the door. Surely the new 'king' had only rescued him from the cell to further embarrass him. Let the people of Asgard see how weak the Liesmith had become. Once the door was open, Thor pushed him inside rather roughly, and Loki staggered once more. He caught his balance as the door slammed behind him. Before he could turn around to face Thor, he shot forward and was pinned to the bed by his neck, his face shoved into the bed while his feet were still in contact with the ground. His calves screamed in protest at the pressure put on them.

"You have caused me a large amount of trouble, brother." Thor's voice growled near his ear. "Though, you were always quite the nuisance." Loki's hands, still cuffed behind his back, were pressed against the blond's abdomen as Thor bent over him. "I love you dearly, brother mine, but you must learn not to misbehave. You have a strong spirit; you resist punishment. But that spirit must be broken."

The moment such words left Thor's mouth, Loki began struggling – hard. He thrashed against Thor's hold, nearly kicking him in the knee. Although Thor had no trouble holding the ravenette down, he grew tired of the tussle after a minute. "Enough!" Leaning back and reaching for the cuffs, he unlocked them. Without letting go of Loki's free hand, Thor used his body to pin his brother to the bed as he weaved the chain of Loki's cuffs between the headboard of his bed. Locking the cuff around the slighter male's wrist once more, Thor stepped back to admire his work. Loki pulled at the cuffs, but they did not budge. If he continued to struggle, his wrists might bleed, but the wounds would heal.

"Cease your struggles, Loki," Thor murmured as his fingers curled around the dagger lying upon his sidetable. "You will not escape." He grabbed Loki's chin, forcing it up, and gazed into piercing jade eyes for a moment before carefully cutting the thread with the sharp blade. Placing it upon the table once more, he continued to remove the threads from Loki's lips. The moment they were removed, Thor witnessed the wounds beginning to close. A spell had been put upon the thread whilst sewing. Dropping Loki's chin, he retreated out of the ravenette's sight.

"What are you going to do to me, brother?" Loki spat, turning his head to the side as far as possible. His own voice sounded strange to his ears. "Are you going to defile me?"

"You will enjoy it."

A small shudder coursed down Loki's spine at the blond's response. Shadows flickered on the wall from the dancing flames of the candles; the only source of light within the room. He heard a rustle of fabric shifting, then large hands smoothing down his back. His skin crawled with anticipation as fingers played around the hem of his trousers. It was at that very moment that Loki was grateful to the guard for allowing him to bathe. He could not fathom how he must have smelt, or how disgusting his clothing must have been.

Hot breath spread over the back of Loki's neck as Thor leaned over his prone body. One hand snaked down the back of his trousers to grip his arse, and Loki twitched. It had been at least a century since he had felt another man's touch in such an intimate way. The contact was rather rough – something he had not thought Thor capable of. Little did he know, the harsh grip was nothing compared to what was to come.

"Is this how you pictured it, _little brother_?" Thor was mocking him. "Is this how you experienced it in your dreams?" His grip tightened, fingers digging into flawless skin. Loki twitched once more. "Did I touch you here?" His opposite hand gripped the slight curve of Loki's hip. "Or _here_?" A finger traced over his entrance, and Loki emitted a sigh and pushed back slightly. He missed Thor's grin before the blond pulled back.

Loki lay there for a moment, untouched and breathing a bit heavily. He listened to the rustle of clothing and shifted his body slightly, tensing as his hardening length pressed into the mattress beneath his body. Cold metal bit into his wrists, stinging now. The wounds would heal.

Impatient hands were upon him once more, removing his tunic. When Thor discovered he could not remove the ravenette's arms from the sleeves without unlocking the cuffs, he growled in frustration and ripped the clothing from the pale body. He dragged the trousers from Loki's legs. It was but a moment before warmth descended on the slighter man, pressing flush to his body. A slight sigh escaped his lips at the direct skin contact. Without warning, Thor sank his teeth into the flesh of Loki's shoulder drawing blood, as his hand swept downwards to wrap fingers around the other man's leaking length. "Did I stroke you, _Loki_?" The raven-haired man shuddered. "Until you spoke my name? Until you could no longer contain yourself? Do tell me, _brother_."

"You are enjoying this."

"I would be a fool not to." Thor lapped at the mark upon Loki's shoulder, the liquid metallic upon his tongue. "Tell me, Loki, did I prepare you?"

"Y-Yes." Loki craved the warmth that was now missing from his body. His shoulder ached deliciously.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that this is where reality differs from fantasy."

Loki felt the pressure of what he believed to be Thor's knee on the bed beside his thigh before large hands gripped his hips and yanked them up. With a startled noise, he found his arse in the air, while his hands remained cuffed to the headboard and elbows intact with the mattress. The only warning he received was the slight rubbing of the tip, coated in precum, before Thor penetrated him.

White spots dotted his vision and enveloped him. His own groan mingled with Thor's as the king entered him dry. He reveled in the pain as Thor pushed his face into the bed, fingers fisting in raven locks. Thor took mercy on him and pushed his hips forward somewhat slowly until he was hilted within the slender male. Fingers traced over angular hips and flat abdomen, up to Loki's heaving chest as Thor bent over the other man's body. His breath was hot against the shell of his ear.

"Does it hurt?"

A thumb brushed away a stray tear upon the Jotun's jaw.

"No."

"Always the talented liar, brother."

Loki cringed as Thor retracted, pulling himself from the body beneath him. As he pushed back in, he watched the lithe body beneath him react. Spine arched as his back bowed, hips meeting Thor's as the man whimpered into the sheets. Thor could not tell if the noise was of pain, pleasure, or both. Hands settling upon slender hips, his fingers dug into porcelain skin as he repeated the action; pulling out and thrusting back in rather sharply. The God below him tensed and groaned, the sound muffled in the sheets. Thor reached up to pull raven hair harshly, craning Loki's head back so sudden and far that tears pricked his eyes.

"I wish to hear you, Loki. Tell me a lie."

As hips worked to fill the panting, flushed ravenette, he struggled to find the words to muster up a sentence.

"I love you."

Thor smiled grimly and leaned down to nip at the flesh of Loki's neck. "Now tell me a real lie," he growled against once flawless skin, now tainted with harsh teeth marks.

"I want you to stop."

"Oh?" Thor grinded his hips against the smaller man's, emitting a fervent moan from now-healing lips. "Now I know you are lying." He tangled his fingers in raven hair, pulling hard, and Loki's head was forced back. "Say my name."

Loki's eyes squeezed shut as Thor deepened his thrusts. Then, suddenly—

Stars erupted before Loki's vision. His entire body flushed and shuddered beneath Thor. He gasped for air as that very spot was thrusted into again.

"_Say it."_

Thor was a merciless king. Toes curled as Loki pushed back against the other man's hips as they rolled. He ached to touch himself, but his cuffs would not allow it. With a groan, he figured he would finish without the added stimulation.

"_**Say it!"**_

One, two, three more thrusts against that bundle of nerves, and Loki came undone. Gripping at the pillow that was closest to his hands, he pushed back against the source of pleasure desperately. His peak rapidly approached.

"... Thor...!"

He toppled over the edge, moaning the blond's name heatedly as his body contracted. Thor groaned, hot against Loki's shoulder as he pushed through the tightening muscles, finding his own release as well. He stay there for a moment, holding his weight with shaking limbs, before removing himself from the ravenette's body. Loki, limp and sated, whimpered, the sound almost lost in the sheets. Fabric rustled.

"I believe you will be obedient now, brother." Thor's voice was gruff as he pulled his tunic over his head. "You will remain here while I meet with the council."

And with those words, Loki was left by himself in the dim light; left to catch his breath; left to focus on the ache of his flesh that Thor marked.


End file.
